deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 18 vs. Captain Marvel
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here ---- Android 18 vs. Captain Marvel is BangJang96's What-If? Death Battle Season 1, Episode 4. This fight will be featuring Android 18 from DBZ/DBS, and Captain Marvel from Marvel. Description Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel Comics! Which blond, bad-ass, energy wielding powerhouse will seal the win in this fatal female fight? '' Interlude (Cue- Invaders- WWE Theme) '''Boomstick: Blonds. People always say they're fucking idiots, and they don't know anything, but that's a bit of a stretch. Especially if you haven't met these two blond babes that harness energy to bring any threat to their knees!' Wiz: Android 18, the blond android of the Z-Fighters. Boomstick: And Captain Marvel, the half-Kree of the Avengers. Hes Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Android 18 (Cue- SSJ3 Powerup Theme) Wiz: With Goku rising to great limits, overcoming challenges, and having training under some of the greatest masters in DBZ, a force that could stop this great power was near impossible to find. Boomstick: B-but Boomstick? Theres Beerus. And Cell. And Whis. And especially Superma-''' Wiz: Ok ok BEFORE any of those people, it was kinda impossible for most to accomplish, considering where has was at. '''Boomstick: So with the intentions of taking out Goku, Dr. Dokutā Gero a...*hesistates* I swear, this fucker looks like a guy that would DEFINETLY drive a white van. But, he was really scientist that likes to build fucking killer robots for a living, decided to make his own army, calling it the Red Ribbon Army, using robots to do so. Wiz: Actually, he used androids. Gero saw that robots could be easily manipulated or captured by the enemy, and used against him, making them an essential ragdoll for them to play and tinker with. Boomstick: A perfect example, would be Ultron and Iron Man. You build a fucking robot, and they turn on you, and you're screaming you're ass off like, "what happened"????? Iron Man: Not a great plan. Boomstick: But thankfully, Gero was different. He used androids, so that androids can think for themselves, and know what to fucking do. ''' Wiz: And thus, the Red Ribbon Army was a reality. Gero had dreamed that this army would overthrow the human race, and would be replaced with completely artificial beings. '''Boomstick: Wait, he was a robot too? Wiz: Well, he was more of a cyborg, but that doesn't matter. But when he unleashed the army on Goku... (continued) and the sad thing is, Goku was still only a child, and he remained completely unscathed. This forced Gero into hiding in his lab somewhere in the mountains, unsure of what to do next. Boomstick: With his dreams and hopes crushed, Gero sought out a new plan that wouldn't sound to different from what I normally said earlier. ''' Wiz: Years and years after his son's tragic death, Gero studied and watched Goku and the Z-fighters secretly, to analyze them and study their abilities, for a way to counter them. '''Boomstick: So he tinkers with ANOTHER android, this time he was modeled after his dead son. To make sure he didn't get destroyed in battle, so he made him..."gentle". Wiz: Boomstick, stop reading off the Dragon Ball wiki! You seriously shouldn't forget these things! Boomstick: Alright, alright, alright! ''' Wiz: So before he could activate his new android, Gero decided to get some fresh air, and find other places to get perfect android material. '''Boomstick: But instead, he stumbled across a pair of siblings named Lapis and Lazuli. And this is the part where he REALLY sounds like a white van driver... Wiz: Desperate for a rivaling power, Gero kidnaps the two siblings, and takes them to his lab and restructures them, turning them into artificial humans...sort of. Boomstick: So after Gero and Android 19 failed to take on the Z-fighters, with Android 19 dying, Gero activated the two siblings/androids to go and find the Z-fighters and take them down. Wiz: And thus this was the beginning of Lazuli's new life as...Android 18. ''Andddddd then later rebels, and joins the Z-Fighters. The End. ''*awkward pause* Boomstick: But wait, if she gave birth to a daughter, wouldn't she technically be a cyborg? So why the hell not call her Cyborg 18? Wiz: A question that I can't really answer, since I'm no Dragon Ball writer. (Cue- Gohan's Angry Theme) Boomstick: By the way, what happened to the other 15 androids? Wiz: Oh they were just killed off and used for scrap. Boomstick: Oh...Eh, I still feel like the alternate reality is better. Shes a serial killer! Wiz: Well, no wonder its an alternate reality. Boomstick: But then again, shes WAY more powerful in this timeline. Shes given superhuman, (and android) strength, durability, and flight that can contend with the greatest of saiyans. ''' Wiz: To make sure she fulfills her purpose, Android 18 is given a wide variety of attacks that can compare to those of the Z-fighters. One iconic move that both her and 17 can pull off, is the Accel Dance. '''Boomstick: Basically a move where you get to relentlessly beat the shit outta someone with tons of punches and kicks! Wiz: She also uses the Sadistic 18 technique, in which 18 charges at the opponent, punches them in the air, then flies up there to elbow their face, then sweep kicks their leg, and grabs it, and then throws to the ground. Boomstick: Da-''' Wiz: Oh, I'm not done. Then she teleport's besides them and kicks their stomach, and then fires her Finger Beam move to finish them off. 'Boomstick: ...mn. ' Wiz: And that's just the tip of the iceberg. 'Boomstick: Well, one of my personal favorites, is her move named, "So That's How It Has To Be!" This move is more simple, but still brings the pain. First she knees them in the stomach, and then pimp-slaps them with her left hand, while being stunned. ' Wiz: Not only does 18 harness sufficient combat, but she also harnesses energy and ''ki ''attacks at her disposal for long-ranged abilities. '''Boomstick: And she work's it like its her hobby, with moves like the Android Barrier, the Explosive Wave, Energy Bullets, and the Destructo Disc! Wiz: Her Android Barrier, is a force field that destroys the surroundings around her for sufficient damage output, and can deflect incoming ki ''projectiles. '''Boomstick: Her Explosive Wave is just a living dispenser of ''ki ''energy, and sends it all out from her body in all directions, and her Destructo Disc, a razor sharp "disc" of ''ki, that is capable of slicing through any opponent, which was taught to her by Krillin.' Wiz: Her Infinity Bullets are, well "infinite" and are launched rapidly from 18's hand in the form of tiny energy attacks that she can fire continuously. And all of these energy abilities are more then just effective in combat, helping 18 keep her range she needs. '''Boomstick: And who says blonds are featless? This blond has done a lot that contribute to her purpose. Oh and uh by the way...what happened to Dr. Gero and Android 17?' Wiz: Oh, Android 17 decapitated him, then later got absorbed by Imperfect Cell. Boomstick: So it IS like Ultron and Iron Man! Wiz: In some cases, but like I said, theres a reason why Android 18 remained. Shes managed to break the arms of the Super Saiyan Vegeta with a single kick from the leg, and walked away with no harm done too her. Boomstick: Shes also beaten the likes of Trunks and Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and has even fought on par with her own twin sibling. Wiz: Shes also durable enough to tank SSJB Goku's Kamehameha, while simultaneously holding her own against him. Boomstick: With all due respect, um...Android 18 is great and all but shes got one big, and I mean big crucial flaw... Wiz: Ohhhhh yes... Boomstick: SHE. MARRIED. KRILLIN! OF ALL PEOPLE, SHE MARRIED THE WEAKEST OF THE Z-FIGHTERS. AND THE BALDEST! Wiz: And then they gave birth to a daughter, meaning one thing... Boomstick: Aw, man! Now her character is completely ruined. Wiz: But relationship-statuses aside, she makes up for being able to contend with some of the greatest warriors in Dragon Ball history, and remains a character with great potential. Captain Marvel (Cue- Marvel vs. Capcom Character Select Music) Boomstick: Whats this? *gasps* Could it be? Holy shit, I think it is! Wiz: What? Boomstick: A superhero WITHOUT PARENTAL ISSUES OR LOSS! It's a miracle! This makes things a WHOLE lot easier. ''' Wiz: Oh wow, you're right. Though her childhood and family are unknown, Carol Danvers pursued her love for flight and aircraft's, after graduating high school by attending the Air Force Academy, taking a career of natural intellect, and superb combat skills. '''Boomstick: With this impressive career, Carol earned her way up to the intelligence for the C.I.A., or Central Intelligence Agency...right? Wiz: Don't see what else it could be. Anyway, Carol found herself working with Colonel Nick Fury for stuff that isn't really isn't worth going in-depth about. Boomstick: And then later, she met Colonel Michael Rossi, and the two quickly fell in love, but no one else knows what happens from there. Back to Nick Fury, Carol met the Canadian "agent" I guess you could say, Logan and the two shared numerous adventures together, and thank God there were no forced romantic sub-plots. Wiz: But then, tragedy struck. Boomstick: Oh wait, lemme guess...someone she loves dies, and she takes on some fucking mantle to avenge her loved one's death. Ugh... Wiz: Actually, that's not at all what happened. Carol was kidnapped by KGB and was imprisoned in the Lub..yanka prison, and Logan was determined to save her at all costs. Boomstick: And actual surprise surprise, Logan saved her and there was no casualties between the two. After she was tooken back to the C.I.A, she then took a position with N.A.S.A. for the director for Cape Canaveral. ''' Wiz: It was in this capacity that Carol first met Captain Marvel, the Kree warrior, Mar-Vell. '''Boomstick: A-ha-ha, I get it. "Mar-Vell" its funny cause that's where he comes from and it's ironic. Wiz: Carol had been intrigued with the mystery of this alien soldier, and this led to ANOTHER bonding relationship between the two, this time, changing Carol's life forever. Boomstick: When Captain Marvel's mortal enemy Colonel Yon-Rogg kidnapped Carol as a bait to contend with him. Surprise surprise again, Carol was rescued, and while Mar-Vell was fighting off Yon-Rogg, there was an explosion that came from Rogg's Kree Psyche-Magneton explosion. ''' Wiz: When being caught in the explosion, Danvers was enhanced with everything that Captain Marvel had, and was given the powers of the Kree technology, that come with extraordinary abilities. '''Boomstick: Unfortunately, she lost her job since she couldn't figure out what Captain Marvel was. But on the bright side, she has powers! Wiz: As time went by, Carol felt her Kree-like powers beginning to tap into her body, and soon she would take the role of...Ms. Marvel. *''Another awkward pause*'' Boomstick: But then in 2012, she was renamed to Captain Marvel, and apparently the first one had died. Its like the Hawkman nut-shell all over again...meh, I still liked Ms. Marvel better. Wiz: How so? Boomstick: Well for one, that ASS! And two...her ASS! But just because shes not hotter, doesn't mean shes not powerful. Shes got superhuman strength, durability, speed, and flight abilities. Wiz: And not just that, Carol also possesses incredible combat skills, as shown with her spar-match with Spider-man, and it made it hard for Spidey to keep up with her. Boomstick: And with Kree-enhancement, Carol has gained the ability to harness numerous energy attacks in multiple different ways possible, such as the Photonic Blast, powerful and concussive energy beams and bolts made out of stellar light and energy that she can fire from her hands and fingertips. ' Wiz: And she can not only use energy, but she can ''abosorb ''it, and use it for her own energy. In some cases, shes reached enough energy where it is equal to the explosion of an exploding nuclear weapon. In some instances, shes even absorbed energy from the likes of ''Galactus, a planet eater. '''Boomstick: And shes got some special immunity to any gases or toxins, that I guess is helpful in some ways, but I can't think of any. (Cue- Captain Marvel Theme [2019)] Wiz: And if she has enough energy in her system, she can tap into her legendary Binary ''form. With this form, she has complete control over gravity, and can travel at light speed. '''Boomstick: And y'know what else this thing has done? Oh you know, things like BLOWING UP A FUCKING PLANET WITH NO EFFORT AT ALL!' Wiz: Shes also withstood a black hole, while at the same time taking down galactic warships. And like her base form, Binary can absorb energy from any source she can find, whether it be guns or monsters. Boomstick: But we can't ignore what shes done while just being Captain Marvel. This girl is strong enough to chuck a meteor, take down the Incredible Hulk, and hold her own against a weakened Thanos, though she did have help. Wiz: Not only is she strong, but shes also durable, as she can survive planetary re-entry with ease, and can fight off aliens even when shes depowered. And shes tough enough to tank energy blasts from the mighty Thanos, and the Phoenix Magik. Boomstick: And from Broadway, she flew outside the atmosphere at the speed of Mach +246, which is REALLY frickin fast. Wiz: To go at such a rate of speed like that, would take no longer then one minute, and fifty eight seconds ''to get from Broadway, to the outside of our atmosphere. '''Boomstick: The thing is, energy absorbing is great and all, but too much of it can really mess with Carol and overwhelm her, and that can really mess with her system. ' Wiz: But other then that, she has no exploitable weaknesses, so I guess this WAS pretty easy. Boomstick: I told you it would be easy, Wiz. I told you... Wiz: But if there's a threat that is dangerous, evil, and has a lot of energy, you can count on Captain Marvel to be there...in a minute and fifty eight seconds. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Fight _______________________________________________________________________________________ It was a bright view over the mountains. It was quiet. It was peaceful. As Android 18 scanned the sight, she saw nothing what she was looking for. She teleported from mountain to mountain. No luck. She was expecting someone close and familiar. From afar however, someone could see her from miles away. From the person's point of view, she flew to Android 18 in mere moments. Captain Marvel slowly approached Android 18. "Um, excuse me-" She was interrupted, as Android 18 swiftly turned around and fired an energy bolt at her. Captain Marvel however quickly dodged it, and looked back at it. The energy bolt had dented through a mountain. She looked back at Android 18 stunned and confused. "What was that for?" she asked. "I am expecting someone powerful. I'm not letting you get in my way." "I wasn't-" "Enough! Its time to put you down!" Android 18 punched her away. Captain Marvel got up, and rushed back to her position. Captain Marvel shrugged. "I didn't want any of this, but if thats how you're gonna be..." (Cue- Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance- The Only Thing I Know For Real) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Captain Marvel created energy bolts in her hand, ready to counter Android 18. Android 18 readied her hands to fire at her. The two waited for someone to strike. Android 18 swooshed her hands rapidly, and fired incoming energy bolts the exact same time Captain Marvel did. The bolts clashed with each other, and some went different directions. One of them hit Captain Marvel, and she was pushed back a little. Android 18 quickly rushed up to her, and gut-punched her. Captain Marvel should it off, and returned a punch to the face, and then to the stomach. She shot her hand out to punch Android 18 again, but she quickly caught the punch in motion. She attempted to twist it, but didn't see her left hand coming at her, and she suffered a hard blow. Android 18 teleported away to keep her distance, and then charged back at Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel charged at her, and... CLASH! The two found their arms nudging at each other, as they both tried to gain control over the other during the clash. Captain Marvel broke free before Android 18 could get the advantage, and then got kicked in the stomach. Captain Marvel was sent hurdling into the distance, but quickly gained control her movement, and stopped herself from crashing onto the ground. Still determined to put her down hard, Android 18 teleported behind her, and back-aired her, sending her to the ground. This time, Captain Marvel crashed onto the ground. Though she remained conscious. She flew up on the same level as 18, and fired two Photon Blasts. The blasts put the hurt on 18, and while stunned she got punched relentlessly by Captain Marvel, and then kicked down below. "Look, I already told you I don't want to fight you. I did nothing to you. Stop this, or you won't like what comes next." Android 18 panted, and slowly flew up to Captain Marvel's level. She rubbed her hurt arm, and gave Captain Marvel a mean look. "I don't plan on stopping. I can't trust what you'll do next." "So be it", Captain Marvel said. She fired energy blasts from her fingers, and hit Android 18. Android 18 tried to hold back the pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw Captain Marvel flying away in an instance. "Oh no you don't!" she said. Android 18 chased after her, and eventually caught up with her. "Finally got away from her..." she said to herself. Just then, as she looked behind herself, a Destructo Disk came hurling at her direction. _______________________________________________________________________________________ CRASH! It hit Captain Marvel, and knocked her off course, and she ended up crashing by a mountain side. Android 18 could see the explosion from miles away. She smiled, and flew over to it. As the dust cleared, all that remained was a pile of rocks. Just then, the rocks exploded and Captain Marvel was shown, kneeling on the ground and panting. She looked up in the sky to see Android 18 slowly levitate down to her. "I'm not finished with you yet" she said. "Well I'm finished with you!" Captain Marvel quickly got up, and grabbed Android 18's arm. She threw Android 18 around and around, and around and around and around until finally launching her into the pile of big rocks. CRASH! Android 18 faceplanted into the rocks. She lifted herself up, and coughed. When she looked above her, she saw Captain Marvel with a big boulder in her hand. Captain Marvel violently chucked the large boulder at Android 18, and both her and the boulder were sent flying into the distance. BOOM! Captain Marvel saw the huge crater in the ground. She looked at the boulder, and was relieved. She slowly floated away. Just then, she heard cracking noises, and rocks breaking. She looked back at the boulder, and saw it breaking. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '' SLICE!'' A well-placed Destructo Disk obliterated the boulder, and sent parts of it flying meters away. Captain Marvel shielded herself form the tiny rock bits, and when she lowered her hands, she got hit straight in the face with another Destructo Disk. As she covered her face, she got punched in the stomach, and then kicked in the forehead upwards. Android 18 flew up to her level, and sent her back down. She then teleported to her level below, and launched her up agian. Android 18 then flew up finally, and then performs the Accel Dance on Carol. Violently, she punches and kicks her for a total of seven seconds, and then sends her back with a surprise Android Barrier. Android 18 laughed and said, "You're not what I expected". Captain Marvel grunted, and flew away. Android 18 quickly followed her this time. "Where do you think you're going?" "For the last time, lady you're not worth my time! Go find some other damn person to punch." "But you're just as fun to punch!" Android 18 then attempted to punch her, but missed as Captain Marvel flew over. Then, the two quickly got locked in a heated speed battle. "Guess I have no other choice." said Captain Marvel as she fired an energy beam from her fingertip. The energy blasted Android 18 successfully. However, when she fired the next few, she activated her Android Barrier, and reflected it back at Captain Marvel. ZAP! Captain Marvel wasn't prepared, as she took the blast and was stunned. Android 18 then fired some Infinity Bullets that tossed Captain Marvel in different directions. While being tossed around by ki energy, Captain Marvel attempted to fire a Photon Blast at Android 18, and did it despite being simultaneously up-side down. Captain Marvel returned the favor to Android 18, and fired concussive energy blasts at Android 18, making the same effects happen as what happened to her. This time, right after she fired her last bullet, Captain Marvel rushed up to Android 18 and started to beat her to death with her combat skills. Punch after punch and kick after kick, Android 18 started to get the hang of countering Captain Marvel's use of combat, and eventually kept up with her. The two were locked in a ferocious battle, was they were still flying in a certain direction. Unaware of where they were going, Captain Marvel quickly looked back at her surroundings, and saw that they were heading towards a building in a city rapidly. She looked back at Android 18, and quickly dodged her incoming punch, and momentarily blitzing her. "Gotcha!" Captain Marvel grabbed Android 18 by the back of her jacket, and flew towards the building. Coming to a stopping point, Captain Marvel scraped Android 18 all around the building. She then threw her in mid-air, and then kicked her in the stomach. This sent Android 18 into a building, and left her unconscious by the amount of force put on her While trying to get up, Captain Marvel interrupted her, and took her through building after building after building, while beating her up at the same time. Finally, she launched 18 up in the air, and took her back to the mountains they started at. Android 18 struggled to get out of Captain Marvel's grasp, but found herself getting thrown onto the ground. With Android 18 brutally wounded but gaining her conscious, she rubbed her head and wobbled as she tried to stand up. Captain Marvel levitated down to her. "Hope you're happy now. I fought you. End of story." "Alright, then. You win. I will stop." Android 18 looked down, and Captain Marvel was about to put her hand on 18's shoulder when her eyes started to glow. Android 18 clenched her fists. "Sike" She activated her Explosive Wave, and knocked back Captain Marvel. Then, she teleported behind her and kicked her back. Then she teleported in front of her, and kicked her stomach. Now Android 18 was starting to turn the tide. She punched Captain Marvel in the air, then elbowed her face, then swiped under her legs, and grabbed her by the leg, and threw her onto the ground. Android 18 flies down to Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel struggles to get up, but manages too. "What do you call that one?" she says sarcastically. "The Sadistic 18" 18 replied. "Oh, and I'm not done." She then teleported beside Carol, and kicks her stomach, and then shoots her Finger Beams to finish off her technique. "I call THIS one" Android 18 knees Captain Marvel in the stomach. "the..." And then she pimp-slaps her. "So This Is How It Has To Be!" Captain Marvel got knocked back, and still managed to think about how dumb of a move that sounded. _______________________________________________________________________________________ CRASH! Her body smack-dabbed onto a mountain, and she fell onto the ground, leaving a human mold on the mountain. While Captain Marvel was trying to get up, Android 18 teleported to her and prepared to activate her Explosive Wave. She managed to activate it, but Captain Marvel got up, and absorbed all the energy that came out of it. Android 18 looked to the side at Captain Marvel, and saw that she was unscathed. She then fired the Explosive Wave again, and Captain Marvel absorbed more of it. BOOM! (Cue- AoG Music) Android 18 saw Captain Marvel make a huge shock-wave around her, and struggled to see with the light. As the dust cleared, Captain Marvel was visible, and in her Binary form. "You asked for this!" she said angrily. Android 18 still determined to take her down, she charged at Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel charged too, and they made a collision with a huge shock-wave. Captain Marvel rapidly kicked, and punched her this time, making it difficult for 18 to keep up with her. They both fire energy beams at each other, and they collide as well. As Captain Marvel started to beat up Android 18 more, she saw the amount of destruction she was doing to the surroundings. "Lets take this fight elsewhere!" She grabbed Android 18, and threw her up into the sky, and then at the speed of light, punched her into space. Android 18 struggled to move in space, and at the same time suffered multiple energy blasts to her body. Her body got more and more fragile, and it made her easier to hit. And while Captain Marvel was beating her up, she tried to turn the tide, by attacking her back. She held her own for a good amount of time, but was then punched back to Earth. Android 18 fell a long fall, but Captain Marvel helped shorten it, by punching her down to the ground. CRASH! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Android 18 remained unconscious, and felt her robot parts exposed. Captain Marvel saw her robotic parts. "You're a..." "Android" said Android 18. Both panted and looked at each other. Android 18 attempted to stun her with a Finger Beam, but Captain Marvel grabbed her hand, and... RIP! Her arm was ripped clean off. Then, she ripped off her other arm. Then, she ripped a hole through her chest, and started tearing the robotic parts, and the human flesh at the same time. She stopped and panted, with a piece of bloody metal in her hand. "This is what you wanted" she said. She then flew away from the lifeless, bloody and robotic corpse. Conclusion (Cue- Marvel vs. Capcom: Captain America's Theme) Boomstick: Anyone else who thinks blonds can't fight, say "I"...no? Thought so. Wiz: With these two being nearly similar to each other with energy attacks, and combat and strategy, this fight brought out the equal power between each combatant, though Captain Marvel edged her out in many ways. Boomstick: While Android 18 had a bigger variety of energy-based attacks, Captain Marvel had ways around it. Shes able to absorb just as much energy as she needs to, and can throw it back at Android 18, but deadlier. Wiz: And while Android 18 could dish out a sufficient amount of damage and certainly hold her own, Captain Marvel has grown to a point where shes use to people with energy-based attacks, thus making it hard to land fatal blows with energy alone. Boomstick: I mean, energy attacks that come from a motherfucking Thanos, or Galactus really give Captain Marvel the edge in energy usage and absorption, making 18 a perfect battery for energy alone. Wiz: Sure 18 edged out Carol in combat ability and experience via going toe-to-toe with SSJB Goku, but it was Carol's overall experience including combat that gave her the advantage she needed. Boomstick: And in terms of speed, Captain Marvel has outclassed 18 in that category, both base and Binary form alike, making teleportation one of the only ways to keep up with her speed. Wiz: And in terms of durability, this category easily went to Marvel. Not only has she tanked and traded blows with the likes of Thanos and the Hulk, but she can also survive in the vaccum of space, something that Android 18 has yet to prove Boomstick: Come on, DBS! You had ONE JOB! Wiz: And when Binary came into play, it was hard for 18 to keep up with her, especially since shes durable enough to survive a black hole, and strong enough to bust a planet, something 18 hasn't proved to yet survive. Boomstick: When you have a form thats so deadly, it can destroy mere planets, and can go faster then light, you really have no more options. I guess you could say, that Android 18 was marveled at Captain Marvel. Wiz: The Winner is Captain Marvel Next Time... Boomstick: Next Time onnnnnnnnnnnnnn Death Battle.... Category:BangJang96 What-If? Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music